My Miserable Life
by Vampire-love7
Summary: Rose has never known her parents. Living a horrible life she learns to survive without friends and tries to not be killed by her enemies. All rights go to Richelle Mead
1. Chapter 1

My Miserable Life

Hi, my name is Rosemarie Night, but I go by Rose. My life has gone down the drain ever since I was born. I have never known my parents, when I was born I was apparently sent to a guy named David Robertson. I lived a happy life until I turned eight, David started to get aggressive and hurting me. When I learned that I was half vampire but so was David, we went to the court which is where all vampires except strigoi.

The strigoi are undead vampires, the ones you usually hear about around the campfire. There are technically three different vampires, the strigoi, moroi, and the dhampir. I am a dhampir.

When David and I got our room, I was told to not leave the room while he was gone. Then he left, I was all alone. Just like always. A few hours later David came back drunker than a sailor. He came at me yelling that I didn't listen to him, but I did. He wouldn't listen to me, so he had beat me close to death and raped me. Then he took me out of the room into the hall, in just a shirt, and left me.

I could feel myself losing conscience, when an older looking lady came walking done the hallway. She had about six other people with her. When she reached me I held out my hand for her, but couldn't hold it. I was looking at her, trying to figure out what she was saying but I couldn't hear. I was losing conscience faster and I slipped into blackness. The last thing I saw was her hand reaching out towards my stomach.

I awoke to a bright light and white walls…hmm maybe this is what heaven looks like, if it is then it's going to be boring here. I heard something to my right and it was beeping. Oh so I am in a hospital.

"You need to stay lying down," some said. I jumped to my left and saw a nurse looking at me with concern.

"Umm… why am I here? I thought I had died." I said.

"You did die but the queen brought you back to life. Which I need to go find her, she wanted to know when you were awake." With that she left me alone in here.

A little bit later the lady that saved me came in, but was being cautious, in case I got scared. "I need to ask you a couple of question is that ok? My name is Queen Tatiana Ivashkov, but you can call me Tati. I need to know who did this to you." When she asked this I had turn my head away from her, could I tell her, maybe she could help me.

"It was my father, well he's not really my father. His name is David Robertson, he is at his room which was directly across from where you found. Please could you take him away? I don't want to live with him any more. I want to stay here away from him." By the time I was done I had gone into a whisper.

"Thank you I will get him in to custody and I will also keep one of my guardians here with you. Pavel can you stay here with miss…" Looking at me. I realized that they didn't know my name.

"Rose Night"

"With Miss Night, I don't want anything to happen to her while I get Mr. Robertson."

"No problem, do you want us to stay here or go to your suite?" Mr. Pavel said.

"Please take her to the suite. I want her put in some clothes and fed by the time I get back." Tati said.

"Yes your Majesty." He said while bowing. I giggled. He looked at me and winked while cracking a smile. "Well princess," I giggled again, "let's get you to your new home."

I nodded, " Mister Pavel." I really liked being here. "Is this really going to be my new home? I have always wanted to be able to have a real family. I don't even know my parents." I was saying while we were leaving the building.

"How about you call me Uncle Pavel and we can pretend that this is your family." I nodded my head anxiously. I was really happy. "What do you want to eat there is almost anything here to eat."

"Can I have macaroni and cheese? It's my favorite. Oh and can we watch a movie afterwards, they help with forgetting my past."

"Mac and cheese it is, and my can watch whatever you want. What do you want to watch, there is a shelf full of movies you can choose from. The kid movies are on the bottom. Did you know that Tatiana has a grandson about your age."

"No I didn't well I am going to look at the movies." I said heading into the living room while he went to the kitchen to fix supper.

"Oh Rose why don't I get you some clothes to wear, are shorts and tee-shirt good?"

"I'll just take an oversize tee-shirt if that is okay. Ahh you have finding nemo. That is my favorite movie. Can we watch it?" looking at Uncle Pavel. He nodded and handed me an oversized shirt and showed where the room I will staying is at.

"Come to the kitchen when you are down changing supper is about done." He said walking back to the kitchen. I closed the door and stripped down to my undies and put on the shirt. It was just perfect. I headed towards the kitchen to get the mac and cheese and then Uncle Pavel and I went to the living room to watch Finding Nemo. Half away through the movie I feel asleep.

When I woke up I was in my new room. I sat up and rubbing the sleep off my eyes. Tati then walked in. "Ah, I see you finally woke up. Would you like some breakfast, Rose?"

"Um, sure I don't care what I eat I will eat anything except veggies I just don't like them." She laughed. I got off my bed and was going to the kitchen with Tati. Uncle Pavel was sitting at the table looking at the newspaper and had a donut with him. "Donuts!" I yelled while I got scooped up into Uncle Pavel's lap.

"Here, you can have it and then you and I are going to explore and get you some new clothes. It's Tatiana's order to keep you happy."

"Yay I love to explore. I use to explore all the time back home but I would get in trouble for wandering around. Oh no we have to go back there. I can't leave Jake."

"Who's Jake?" Tati asked.

"Oh he's my pet. He is actually not my pet but I saved and he saved me one time so I always sneak food to him. He is also a wolf."

"A wolf?" Pavel questioned.

"Yeah I saved him when he was a little pup and he became my best friend."

"How about we go get him tomorrow and then you will head to your new home."

"New home? I thought this is was my new home. Where am I going to stay?" I asked trying to keep on a bold face but ended up crying a few tears.

"You will be going to Hawaii to live with an old friend of mine. You will get along with them just fine okay?"

"Okay, can we go shopping now?"

Pavel laughed "Yeah let's get you some new clothes."

The next day we were getting on the plane heading to Hawaii. All the clothes I got yesterday were red themed and dark colors. We just picked up Jake and boy was he happy to see me.

Tati came over to sit next to me and she said that she needed to tell me something. I hope it was good news and not like David was still free. "Rose I have got David in jail, but I don't think he will stay in there long because he has a good lawyer. Also when I found you, you were really close to death. I specialize in spirit. I healed right after you gave your last breath that means you are bonded to me. You will be able to read my thoughts and I yours, we will be able to communicate through that. The people you are staying with are the Carson's, you will love them. Johnny and Stephanie and bonded like us and will teach you how to control it."

"Ah that's awesome. Will I be able to see you often?"

"No sorry but I will try to visit when I have free time. Now get some rest."

"Ok." I lied down on the seat with Jake and fell asleep. A few hours later someone was carrying me down the stairs when I woke up. I looked up and saw that is was one of Tati's guardians.

"Ah you are awake miss. Do you want to get down? My name is Guardian West. Please to meet you Miss Night. The plane has just landed. Welcome to Hawaii, this is your new home."

"Thank you, are we heading to the house right away or not?"

"Yes, we just going to the house and then you are going to stay and the rest of us will be leaving." He said.

"Oh, ok then let's go. I am hungry" as if on cue my stomach growled. Guardian West just laughed at me and led me off the plane.

An hour later we drove up to a very nice looking house that lived by the beach. This was my new home, the place where I will live for the next ten years. A young man and woman step out of the house looking very happy. We stepped out the car and Tati greeted the people as Jonathon and Stephanie Carson. These were my new family.


	2. Chapter 2

I am now seventeen years old. My life has been a literal rollercoaster since the day I was born. I never knew my parents, still don't, I had died at the age of eight and the queen saved me. I had just been told I was a vampire before I had died and I am now bonded to the queen, she is a spirit user but can control a little of air, so she pretends that she is an air user. When I was healthy enough after that I went to my new home in Hawaii and lived there. I was trained by Jonathon but I call him Jonny and then when I was twelve I became known to that Jake my wolf is actually a shapeshifter and has been keeping my alive. Also at the age of twelve I killed my first strigoi and learned I am not the normal damphir that everyone knows. At the age of fifteen I had killed over fifty strigoi and I am still going. Now that I am seventeen I am heading to a school all the way up in Montana. It is called St. Vladmir's and I will become a guardian.

The plane ride was boring, I had slept most of the way and I was just getting off. A guardian was suppose to pick me up. There was a middle aged woman standing by a big SUV waiting, she was suspiciously looking around giving away that she was the guardian that was to pick me up. I wandered over to her and asked if she was Guardian Petrov, it looked like I was right because she greeted me and we got in the care to head off.

"Miss Night it is a pleasure to meet you and having you at our school is a big privilege to us. I have heard great things about you from Guardian Carson."

"It is nice to be able to go to a school and I hope it was only just good things you heard." I looked back at Jake to see that he was asleep.

"I also heard a rumor about you with a wolf but I guess it was true after all. I still can't believe that an animal befriended a damphir. Do you know why he likes you?"

"Ah, yes Jake had been a little reluctant before when I first met him but I had saved him a couple times and then we kind of became attached to each other." I didn't tell her that Jake could actually shapeshift but she didn't really need to know that. By the time I stopped talking we pulled up to some gates and showed ourselves and when we were cleared we went on through.

I was told to leave my stuff in the car, so I did and Jake got out. We left to go in the building following Alberta as that is her real name. We went through to big doors and guess where it led into. Your right, it was the cafeteria. All the talk and whispering stopped and the eyes of everyone was looking at me and then Jake. That was when the whispering started again shifted to talk about me. Some didn't even bother whispering say, 'do you see that hot chick, I bet she is good in bed' or 'do you think she will go out with me' but my favorite one was ' isn't that Rose Night, I heard she is ruthless killer and that you should not mess with her.'

When I got in the headmistress, I was greeted by a very enthusiastic lady, but she looked a little scared too. I bet Tati had called and told her to be nice to me. "Hellos Miss Night, I am Headmistress Kirova and I hope you have a fun stay here. This is your room key, and you will be housed with another girl. Her name is Valissa Dragmir. I know that she is moroi and you are damphir, but I wanted to try something different. You will not start classes until Monday since it is Friday and half the day has gone by. So enjoy your weekend and Welcome to St. Vlads."

And with that I left her office heading to my new room. I was stopping there to get some clothes and then head on to the gym. Only I didn't know where the room was, so I ended up wandering around. I wasn't paying attention when I bumped into someone. "Oh my.. are you sorry?" Helping the moroi up and when I looked at her, she was tall, with jade green eyes and platinum blond hair.

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't looking where I was going and are you the new girl everyone is talking about."

"Yes and my name is Rose Night."

"That explains why all the guys have gone out the roof and my name is Valissa Dragmir, but you call me Lissa."

"Ah good, I found someone who can show me where my room is actually apparently it is our room. Kirova said I was roomed with a Valissa Dragmir and I think that would be you."

"We are rooming together, that is totally awesome and I would love to show you the room. Let's head that way."

So Rose do you want to eat at my table for dinner. It would be awesome."Lissa asked when we got to the room. The room was freaking amazing.

"Sure, I don' care I would rather eat with someone than by myself."I said getting my gym clothes out. "I am going to the gym for awhile but I will definitely eat with you."


End file.
